For youanything
by WhyUNoLIke
Summary: Flame Prince and Fionna! What Flame Prince would do in the name of love. Song Fic


_**Running Up That Hill**_

_**i do not own song nor characters**_

* * *

_**It doesn't hurt me.**_

_**You wanna feel how it feels?**_

_**You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?**_

She let him. Trying so hard to hold back tears as a piece of her clothing, on her shoulder smoldered off. She could feel the intense sting of his touch as he moved away, looking a little to see his handprint on her porcelain skin. Fionna watched him back away from her, her heart racing in so much confusion. She was in love, but this love caused her the most pain.

"Please… don't stop." She pleaded gently.

_**You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?**_

_**You be running up that hill**_

_**You and me be running up that hill**_

Orange orbs followed her shoulder, the damage he was doing when they were together. He took a deep breath in some grief because of his moments when he got a little too carried away, but also frustration because Fionna would let him.

Tears that streamed down her face at every encounter was more than he could tolerate. The Prince didn't want this, it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help that his burning pride craved the feeling of this perfection. He wanted this paradise, but knew that it was from his reach.

_**And if I only could,**_

_**Make a deal with God,**_

_**And get him to swap our places,**_

Closing her eyes gently because she knew this wasn't what it should be. There was no way for them to ever experience anything more than what it was right now. Tears continued to fall down her smooth cheeks, turning a slight shade of red from the intense pain she just endured.

"This isn't right… I can't do this anymore…there is no other way.." He replied after a few moments, looking down at the smoldering grass beneath his heated feet.

Nothing seemed go as he thought it would.

"It was a mistake to come see you… it was a mistake to leave Fire Kingdom." It caught Fionna's eye as he spoke wanting to embrace him, but she knew the consequences of that. She had enough scars on her body now from the temptation.

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that building.**_

_**If I only could, oh...**_

Fionna couldn't bare this anymore; she wanted him for everything he was. This burning passion seemed to grow fierce when he was away, her mind told her that it was for the better but her heart refused to see it that way.

"…I am happy that you are here. There isn't a moment that I do not think of you." She crossed her arms gently over her chest, touching another healed over burn, that one was more intense than the one she received moments before.

The Flame Prince watched her again, orange eyes dancing with passion that he held for her. He looked her over, biting the inside of his lip and watched her. His mind going back to moments where he just lost himself into her… Fionna crying as he held her shoulders tightly, gripping them with his might as he melded his lips with hers.

_**You don't want to hurt me,**_

_**But see how deep the bullet lies.**_

_**Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.**_

He could only sink so much lower as he could just feel the skin melt away from his kiss, the gentlest kiss caused the most heart ache.

"Fionna… It is probably for the better that we stay apart. I can't hurt you that way." He continued to watch her.

Those words, like a thorn in her side, she winched. That wasn't what she wanted. She didn't care what pain she had to endure to feel the slightest ounce of passion from the other. She craved it for some reason, like the impossible is what she sought.

_**There is thunder in our hearts, baby.**_

_**So much hate for the ones we love?**_

_**Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**_

"Or maybe…" He continued as he looked to the left of him, a clearing into the dense forest not too far. He motioned for her to follow and soon found themselves into some form of paradise.

He was going to make this work, he needed to at least see one smile on her face no matter what.

"Maybe what?" The blond spoke gently. "Hey…" She caught up with him, a small huff lingered in her breaths as he blue eyes set on the rock formation leading to a gentle waterfall and a swirling creek that lead somewhere deeper into Ooo. "Why bring me here?" She asked him, standing a little bit behind him, watching his burning form turn so much more mesmerizing.

_**You, be running up that hill**_

_**You and me, be running up that hill**_

_**You and me won't be unhappy.**_

"I would change everything if I could… so much I want to experience. One thing I want to see and feel when we are around without causing any more tears… Just a smile. One smile on perfection. I just want to see one." The Flame Prince turned to her now, eyes finding hers and a small smile danced on his lips.

His smiled worried her, she frowned just because of the tone of his voice. She couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much. "Please come away from the ledge… you are worrying me." Fionna voiced her concern. She didn't like the feeling she was getting deep with her soul.

_**And if I only could,**_

_**Make a deal with God,**_

_**And get him to swap our places,**_

He shook his head gently, his orange, flaming mane settled gently as he closed his eyes. "I want just one thing… Just one. I know you want it too, but you promise me you can't hate me." The Prince begged somewhat to her.

She looked confused, her eyes so weary as they looked to him and then his feet going closer to this ledge. "Why?! What are you going to do?" She asked tensed up. She wanted to reach out to get him, pull him back. "Stop…please…" She continued, her eyes fixed on what the Prince was doing.

The Prince sucked up his pride and smiled, "Promise you won't get mad. I make my own decisions and I will deal with my consequences accordingly.

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that building,**_

_**If I only could, oh...**_

She remained quite, tears formed before streaming down her cheeks. "I-I…" She saw the look in his eyes that it was going to be ok, but something in her gut told her otherwise. She feared for what went through his head at times, so unpredictable just like wild fire.

"Promise…" He looked into her now, as he spread his arms wide, closing his eyes gently as his body glowed a little brighter now.

_**'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,**_

_**Let me steal this moment from you now**_

Fionna didn't know how to answer, with a simple reply she didn't know what extent he would go to, but this is what he wanted and she wanted him to be happy. "I promise…" She replied gently but before she can finish he jumped off the cliff and with a bellow of grey, warm clouds erupted to the sky.

"NO!" Fionna ran forth to try to grab him, no matter the cost, finding herself too late she jumped as well. All concerns about what could be in the seemingly calm river type body of water left her, she jumped in after him. "Flame Prince!" She screamed.

If would be a few moments before she resurfaces, holding the Prince close as she swam to the bank. Tears mixed with the cold water as she laid him on his back, panicking because he was covered in wet ash and barely breathing. "Oh no! Oh no! Prince! Open your eyes please." She was terrified as she grabbed his warm hand into hers, bringing it to her chest.

_**C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,**_

_**Let's exchange the experience, oh...'**_

The Prince stirred, his kindled eyes set upon Fionna. Reaching up he wiped her tears away. "You…promised you wouldn't get…mad." The Flame Prince began to speak. His determination was so great even when he was snuffed out. His decision was made.

Fionna looked to the Prince, gently smiling that he responded to her. He could feel his hand grip tighter around hers, her heart racing at the feeling. "I-I'm not… Why did you do that? You know what will happen if we don't get your flame burning.." She can recall the nearly missed incidents in the past.

_**And if I only could,**_

_**Make a deal with God,**_

_**And get him to swap our places,**_

He didn't care about this right now, he brought her hand to his still warm lips, smoke still coming from his person. It hurt, he could admit but it is nothing that he wasn't willing to endure for Fionna. He kissed her hand so gently before attempting to sit up weakly. "There is one thing I want to do…" He spoke as he took his free hand and brushed the side of her smooth cheek, pinching her chin and bringing her to his lips.

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

So passionately they shared this moment. They held each other so close, never wanting to let go. Tears of joy streamed down her face as the moments seemed so ethereal. A dream she didn't want to wake from. Now one soul, they melded together for this moment.

_I love you… _It ran through her head as well as his. The Flame Prince brought her to his lap, taking her lips as his as his hand interlaced with the blonde's. Passion sparked him as his hair set ablaze and his body engulfed the both of them, but this time it didn't hurt Fionna.

He parted from Fionna who was panting in this new found love, looking to the sky and flew away.

_**With no problems**_


End file.
